Tu
by Symbelmine
Summary: Alice padece de más problemas de los que parece. Ahora enfrenta también la desilusión de tener a su amor tan lejos.


**Aquí yo de nuevo, otra vez una idea atormenta mi mente y las voces de mi cabeza me lo repiten una y otra vez, estoy cansada ojala se tomen unas vacaciones y me dejen en paz.**

**Voces: oye, por nosotras no tendrías fics**

**Yo: cierto pero porfa dejen de ****atormentarme**

**Voces: esta bien, solo si aceptas q te gustan las cursilerías**

**Yo: no, mentira**

**Voces: entonces aquí nos quedamos, sigamos con el songfic.**

* * *

_Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**Alice POV**

No lo puedo creer, de nuevo pienso en él. No lo puedo sacar de mi mente, esta ahí presente en cada minuto, cada segundo. Esta ahí, atormentándome. No se porque, no lo veo hace mucho y siempre pasa por mi cabeza esa noche. Noche mágica en la cual le entregue mi cuerpo.

No lo puedo creer, esta aquí, en cada pensamiento, palabra y verso que recito, es mi medicina, mi necesidad y mi vicio. Tú, Shun Kazami eres la persona por la cual vivo,y también muero, por la cual rió y lloro y por ti estoy aquí, en este parque tan sola, por que te espero como lo prometí.

Estoy aquí y lloro por ti, escucho unos pasos tras de mí ¿Serás tú? ¿has vuelto? Doy la vuelta y te veo de nuevo aquí, junto a mí. No me abandonaste como pensé.

—Shun —es lo único que mis labios pueden decir

—Alice, ¿eres tu? —dices, con un tono incomprensible para mí— no puedo creer que estés de nuevo aquí

—Siempre te espere —dije sin pensar—, pero tú nunca llegaste —me eche a llorar.

—No hagas eso, me duele —dices, mientras te sientas a mi lado y me abrazas.

—Como no te dolió el irte —dije llorando más fuerte

—No lo quería hacer, me obligaron —te creo, no se porque, pero tus ojos me llenan de algo especial y no me puedo negar a ti.

Estas aquí y tenerte cerca es como volver a nacer. Te quiero y no sabes como. Cada vez que vas y vuelves te llevas un poco de mi, te tengo aquí y no te puedo dejar ir de nuevo.

Si te vas, yo me muero.

— ¿quien te obligo? —pregunte inocente, mientras te abrazaba más fuerte

—Mi abuelo, dijo que si seguía contigo me enloquecería —contestaste y me llego hasta el alma

— ¿y porque volviste?

—Por lo mismo que me fui, por ti Alice. Porque te quiero —eso me lleno de esperanza.

—En serio, ¿lo hiciste por mi? —pregunte un poco nerviosa

—Claro, ¿por que mas volvería? —dijiste con un tono un tanto disgustoso

—No lo sé —dije separándome de ti y mirando hacia otro lugar— por alguna otra cosa.

—Eso es imposible, lo único que me importa en la vida eres tu —aseguraste con melancolía

—Lo siento, no quería ponerte así.

—No es tu culpa, te comprendo, cualquiera dudaría en tu lugar —dijiste y al voltear vi de nuevo tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me hacen soñar despierta, con los que viajo lejos, parada en el mismo lugar.

Estoy aquí sin moverme o reaccionar, solo mirándote perdida, solo soñando contigo y preguntándome porque no puedo creer que estés aquí. estoy solo observando tu cara de preocupación, la cual aun no comprendo.

—Estas bien —preguntaste, haciéndome salir de mi hipnotismo

—Sí, contigo estoy mejor —dije sin pensar

—Eso me gusta que estés optimista —observaste con una hermosa sonrisa

—Sí, y cuéntame que has hecho —en realidad no sé cuantas cosas dices, porque estas hipnotizándose de nuevo, estoy atrapada por ti, por tu cuerpo, tu mirada, tus manos que me tienen y tu voz que siempre es melodía para mi oídos y siempre esta ahí para mí.

—Y tú¿ que has hecho en tanto tiempo? —preguntaste, pero no quería responder, aun así lo hice.

—Pues, estar encerrada —dije casi llorando.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que el abuelo se entero lo de la otra noche, —proseguí, conteniendo las lagrimas- y me ha castigado —dije esto y no pude mas, rompí a llorar.

— ¡Que! —gritaste enfadado— ¿Como de le ha ocurrido hacer eso? Es mejor que me hubieran castigado a mi y no a ti, te amo y debo defenderte —al terminar de decir esto me abrazaste y secaste mis lagrimas dulcemente.

— ¿Me amas? —pregunte un poco preocupada

—Claro que te amo, ¿como crees que estaría aquí?

—Entonces, valió la pena la espera.

—Creo que sí, pero si quieres que valga la pena aun falta algo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte sin saber.

—Esto —dijiste, te acercaste a mí y me besaste como hace mucho no me besabas. Sentí de nuevo esa hermosa sensación recorrer mi cuerpo y que de nuevo tenia a alguien conmigo. Te amo, nunca te dejare de amar Shun Kazami y se que estas aquí para quedarte.

* * *

**T.T snif, buaaaa aaaa que romántico, no puedo creer q lo escribiera en 15 minutos.**

**Shun: q lindo, estoy súper emocionado**

**Yo: también, yo los amo chicos**

**Todos: 0_0 si eres cursi**

**Yo: no, solo se me fueron las luces**

**Todos: si como no *sarcasmo***

**Alice: pero en realidad estuvo bueno, hermoso romántico. T.T**

**Yo: Alice, no llores tranquila**

**Bueno, nos vemos en mi otro fic, en el próximo capi, dejen reviews porfa sí.**

**SAYONARA.**

* * *

**10/11/2012: **Hoy he corregido la ortografía de este fic y he borrado la lírica, tratando de seguir las reglas. En sí no he cambiado nada de la trama, por lo que sigue siendo el mismo fic que todos han leído :)


End file.
